


If It Bleeds, So Can You

by ShadowReaper_912



Series: Can It Bleed? [2]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: "Blood, Sylnan."This fic is the second in a series, and while it probably isn't necessary to do so, I would advise that you go and read the first part; If It Bleeds...
Series: Can It Bleed? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	If It Bleeds, So Can You

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this fic is the second in a series, and while it probably isn't necessary to do so, I would advise that you go and read the first part; If It Bleeds...
> 
> Other than that, enjoy

After his last meeting with Ob’nockshai, the thought had plagued his mind every waking hour. 

_ If it bleeds, you can kill it.  _

It might not have been much to anyone else- Mountain strongly believed that anything could be killed if you stab it hard enough, blood or not- but to Br’aad, those few drops of blood meant  _ everything.  _

He could  _ finally _ rid himself of Ob’nockshai, of those powers that sickened him. Maybe he could finally start to forget about the past- that year- but first, he had to do the deed. 

The tavern they had been sitting in for the better part of an hour was bustling with activity. Sylnan had settled at the small table across from his brother as the rest of their friends lingered by the bar, the promise of another round still fresh in his ears. 

Neither of the brothers knew how long they’d be stopped in this city. Their captain was nowhere to be seen, and the rest of their friends were too drunk to remember their own names, let alone how long they had to gather their bearings. 

“I don’t know what to make of this place Br’aad.” Sylnan took a swig of his drink, expecting a response- whether it be light hearted or half assed- from his brother, but he was met with silence. 

“Br’aad?” He placed his tankard down, looking over at his brother. 

Br’aad seemed distracted, his elbows resting against the table and his hands clasped together. His gaze was directed into his own tankard- which reminded untouched- and he stared into it as though it held the answers to all of his problems. 

“BR’AAD!” The older of the two slammed his hand against the table, watching as Br’aad managed to catch himself before he smacked his head against the table. His gaze finally turned up towards Sylnan. 

“Wh- What is it? Did I miss something?”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you, Br’aad. You seem… I don’t know, distracted? Is there something on your mind?” With a sheepish grin, Br’aad turned his attention back to his drink. 

“It’s… it’s nothing Sylnan. You shouldn’t be concerned about my crap- you’ve got enough of your own to deal with.” Bringing a hand up, the younger brother gripped the handle of his tankard so hard that for a split second, Sylnan thought he might break it.

“Come On, Br’aad. I thought we agreed not to keep stuff from each other. I’m your  _ brother,  _ I’m always gonna be concerned about your crap.” Slowly, he reached across the table and wrapped his hand around Br’aad’s fist. He was practically able to feel the other’s tension. 

“It’s just…” Br’aad took a moment to pause, and he looked up from their hands to look Sylnan in the eyes. 

“I discovered some new information. It could be a big help- at least to me- in the future.”

“I still don’t understand what you’re saying Br’aad.”

_ “Blood, Sylnan.”  _ Br’aad’s words were low and steady, as if he were talking to a child about the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Wh- Blood? What are you talking about?”

_ “He bleeds.” _

“Br’aad- cut it out. You’re starting to scare me a little.”

_ “If he bleeds, we can kill him.”  _ Despite not knowing what Br’aad was talking about, the words struck a nerve. He remembered hearing them before- several times in fact. Though, he wasn’t quite sure where his brother had heard them. 

“Br’aad… Where did you hear that?” Sylnan was almost afraid to continue meeting his brother’s purple eyes- they burned with such ferocity that he could almost feel a heat that wasn’t there. 

“Gods- that doesn’t  _ matter  _ right now, Sylnan. What  _ does _ matter, is that he bleeds.”

“I still don’t understand why that’s important-”

_ “You wanna help me kill a god?”  _ Br’aad’s words didn’t register for a few seconds, but the intensity remained in his gaze. 

“Wait, What-”

_ “Would. You. Like. To. Help. Me. Kill. A. God?  _ I don’t understand why you’re having trouble with the concept.” Sylnan pulled his hand away from Br’aad’s.

“I… Br’aad, you know I’m always down to help you, and this is no exception, but a god? Have you lost it?” His brother shook his head, blonde hair going wild. 

“Trust me, I know  _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about. He bleeds, Sylnan, and I want you to help me kill him.”

“Are you gonna tell me which god?” Br’aad seemed to perk up at his words, a grin stretching across his face. 

“Is that you agreeing to help me?” Sighing lightly, Sylnan gave his brother a small nod. 

“Great!” Br’aad threw his arms up in the air. “I’ll go get my stuff together then.” Standing, Br’aad began to make his way into the crowd towards the stairs to his room. Before he got too far into the mass of people, he turned around and called over his shoulder, “You’re the best, ‘Nan!”

“Uh… yeah. Right.” Sylnan turned back to his nearly empty tankard and drained the rest of it, trying to figure out his brother’s motives. 

Practically skipping back to his room, Br’aad smiled softly to himself. It was finally happening. Never in his life had he wanted to kill someone so badly- Ob’nockshai was going to get what he had coming. 

The door opened easily, and the half elf didn’t bother to swing it shut, instead moving to pack his bag with everything he thought he’d need. 

With so much on his mind, he didn’t even notice the presence in his room. 

The loud slam of the door alerted him to it. He dropped the shirt he had been holding, freezing up as the echo seemed to morph into that  _ ticking  _ that practically haunted his life. 

A chuckle broke him out of his stupor, and he turned around to be face to face with his patron. 

“Oh- Hey there Ob’nockshai! What, uh… what are you doing here?” 

“I’m sure you’d like to know.” The man’s hand came up, adjusting his monocle as he spoke.

“I mean, that  _ is  _ why I asked.” An exasperated sigh came from the deity before him, and his hands came to a rest at his sides. 

“Straight to business then, very well.”

“Right.” Br’aad took a slight stop forwards, slowly inching closer to the other. 

“So. You think you’ve found my weakness, do you?” Looking to the side, he clenched his fists. 

“Maybe I do. What of it?” The man laughed again, but there was something chilling about it- something that unnerved Br’aad. 

“How quaint. I’ll let you in on a little secret, my son.” Br’aad took another step closer, bringing his eyes back up to meet those of his patron- but he was met with the sight of the rest of the room. 

“If  _ I  _ can bleed…” Unable to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, Br’aad began to stumble backwards, falling onto the bed as he wildly scanned the room. 

_ “So can you.”  _ It was right next to his ear, and the warmth of Ob’nockshai’s breath was enough for all movement to stop. 

A searing pain became apparent, and his view of the room became blurred, then nonexistent. 


End file.
